Vidas Difíciles
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Al parecer... la vida de Platina de verdad era difícil. Ahora la comprendía mejor. […] ¿Su vida?¿Difícil? Comparada con la de Silver, era el paraíso. ¿Lo entendía ahora? Por supuesto. [One!Shot][DistantShipping][Participante de El Hechizo de Manaphy del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak].


_Cacacacacacacaca._

_Terminé el fic \(owo)/ me siento happy._

_Me costó mucho, pero luego de discutir con mi awesome equipo creativo, lo hice (?)._

_el punto es que... esto está raro y supongo que es porque trabajo en todo menos en esto ._._

_anyway, quedó lindo y raro._

_Aunque sea me gano un tercer lugar xD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es de la awesome yo._

_**Advertencias: **__...¿Cambio de cuerpos? Posible OoC... ps... __DistantShipping [Silver & Platina] y...ps...no sé qué más ._. _

_**Nota adicional: **__Participante de El Hechizo de Manaphy del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak. Link en mi perfil ;3 Me tocaron Silver y Platina, y su relación "Incomprendidos" :DD_

* * *

Silver miró a Platina con el ceño fruncido. Ella no se inmutó ante la mirada helada del evolucionista, sino que no desistió en esa guerra de miradas que se había originado prácticamente de la nada.

—No es posible que tu vida sea más difícil que la mía—dijo Silver, en voz baja. No fue necesario hablar demasiado alto, puesto que no estaban muy lejos que se dijera, y aún cuando fue apenas un susurro, Platino lo escuchó a la perfección.

—Claro que sí, usted no entendería—replicó la joven, las manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas perfectamente cruzadas. Silver se dio cuenta de lo perfectamente educada que era la chica, pero de todas maneras, no estaba hablando de eso—, debido a que su vida es...

—Extremadamente complicada—completó en su lugar, la brisa de Hoenn, el lugar donde se reunieron junto a los Dex Holders de la región, sopló levemente su cara—. No tienes ni idea.

Ella soltó un "Hmp" indignado y giró la cabeza, ignorando al pelirrojo deliberadamente.

Y así, esa corta y rara discusión se dio por terminada.

—Niña consentida—escupió, cruzándose de brazos, y esperando a que Gold llegase para regresar a Kanto.

—Emo pelirrojo—regresó el insulto, viendo que, a lo lejos, las figuras de Diamond y Pearl se acercaban a toda velocidad para regresar a Sinnoh lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Un pequeño pokémon de color azul voló sobre una cabeza pelirroja y otra de cabellos azules soltando una risita traviesa.

* * *

—Qué... horrible sueño—masculló Platina, incorporándose en la cama, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación. Esta tenía las paredes blancas, y el piso de una cerámica impecable, un espejo se alzaba en una de los lados del cuarto y cuando se dio cuenta de que esa persona en el reflejo era ella, un _"gasp"_ salió de sus labios.

Su cabello era pelirrojo, y sus ojos eran de color gris... ya no era Platina Berlitz, ahora era Silver, hijo de Giovanni,.

Corrió al baño y se tocó el rostro con las manos toscas.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Un golpeteo en la puerta la distrajo, y ya que estaba en pijama, tuvo que apresurarse a cambiarse con la ropa que estaba en el enorme armario de la pieza.

Si ella y Silver habían cambiado de cuerpos, entonces al manos debía actuar como él lo más que pudiera.

—¡Silvy~!—la voz estridente de Blue llegó a sus oídos cuando esta se le lanzó encima en cuanto abrió la puerta con cuidado. La castaña sonrió ampliamente, y le ayudó a levantarse del suelo halándolo de la mano—. Buenos días, dormilón. Te quedaste hasta tarde, ¿estás seguro de que no enfermaste ayer?  
—Sí, no estoy enfer...enfermo—estuvo a punto de referirse a sí misma como una chica, aunque obviamente era al contrario. Blue asintió, satisfecha y ambos salieron de la casa, admirando el bonito paisaje que ofrecía el jardín del hogar de Silver.

—¡Despertó!¡Yay!—exclamó alguien más, lanzándose en estampida junto al resto de sus pokémon. Un Ambipom le saltó a la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello—¡Hola Silver!¡Vamos, apresúrate! Tenemos que ir a ver a Crystal. ¡Apúrate, no seas una nena!

Blue siguió gritando a sus espaldas.

Solo habían sido cinco minutos y ya la cabeza le dolía.

Ahora entendía por qué siempre mandaba a callar a las personas.

Sería un día extremadamente largo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Silver se seguía observando a sí mismo en el espejo. Nunca prestó mucha atención al cuerpo femenino, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, resultaba algo interesante. Por ejemplo, sabía que sus amigas—llámense Crystal, Sapphire y Blue. Porque Yellow era prácticamente plana—tenían de esas cosas en el pecho, sin embargo, jamás las vio de cerca.

—¡Señorita, apresúrese! Hoy iremos a un concurso—anunció Pearl pegado a la puerta y tratando de ver por la mirilla del picaporte, cosa que claramente no dio frutos. Silver vio alrededor con nerviosismo, ¿qué hacía en el cuerpo de esa niña mimada y mandona?¿Por qué?

Alzó la barbilla, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer por ese problema—había sido petrificado una vez, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?—y hurgó en el clóset de la Berlitz, lleno de vestidos, blusas y faldas, tratando de recordar cómo Platina siempre se vestía.

Al parecer lo hizo bien, por la mirada aprobatoria que le dirigió Pearl cuando salió.

—Señorita...—murmuró Diamond, comiendo lo que parecía ser una tostada—buenos días.

—Eh... buenos días—respondió Silver, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. ¿Cómo se portaba Platina?¿Bien?¿Mal?¿Era malvada? Ese conocimiento le era desconocido hasta el momento. Pearl se le quedó mirando extraño, como si tuviera un nido de Starly en la cabeza.

—La señorita está rara hoy—musitó el rubio, más para sí mismo que para Silver, que tragó saliva duramente. Estaba a un paso de entrar en pánico. Afortunadamente, el joven se encogió de hombros y olvidó lo ocurrido.

* * *

Platina, por otro lado, veía como una posibilidad, el hecho de correr y lanzarse por la ventana de la casa de Yellow, donde estaban todos los amigos del hijo de Giovanni; Blue no paraba de hablar, pasando desde tópicos como Green hasta el porqué de que en Azulona solo tienen zapatos de color _Charmeleon shiny_. Gold se dedicaba a decirle lo linda que se veían las entrenadoras en Kanto, Crys regañaba al criador haciendo escándalo, y Yellow... pues Yellow jugueteaba con sus dedos tratando de hablarle al pelirrojo.

—... Y entonces, Silvy, vino la chica y dijo "al menos no me visto como niña de dos años", y yo...pues... la mandé volando con un Hidrocañón—sonrió y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa. Blasty, que dormitaba en un rincón de la alfombra, se removió entre sueños.

La joven millonaria sentía que iba a explotar y le gritaría a todos.

El timbre sonó, y un chico con una caja llegó al umbral de la puerta, atendido por Gold, que le pagó con el dinero de Crystal.

—¡Y esta pizza va para Silver, porque no se ha portado como siempre!—celebró, sacando un trozo y comiéndolo con rapidez. Una vena se infló en la sien de Platina en el cuerpo de Silver, y los puños se le apretaron con fuerza. No podría soportar más tiempo.

—Me largo—espetó, levantándose del sofá y saliendo de la casa rápidamente, sin escuchar los reclamos de Blue y Gold. Se dejó caer en la cama y se envolvió entre las sábanas, durmiendo apenas a las cinco de la tarde.

* * *

—Detesto esto—masculló Silver, frotándose la cara. Entre Pearl hablando a cada dos segundos sobre cualquier cosa, y los sonidos de Dia al comer, su cerebro casi estallaba. Perdió el concurso para principiantes de manera tonta, todo le salió horrible ese día.

—Vamos, señorita no es para tanto—habló Pearl, en un intento por tranquilizar a su acompañante.

No sirvió.

—Señorita Berlitz, esto seguro de que para la próxima lo logr...—lo que le siguió no pudo ser entendible porque estaba tragando un trozo de sándwich.

Silver había llegado a un límite.

—¡Basta!—exclamó, esperando a que todo eso fuera un sueño de mal gusto, y salió disparada hacia la mansión de los Berlitz, empujando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Silver fue tocarse el pecho.

Era plano.

¡Sí!

Los gritos de Blue resonaron fuera del cuarto.

—¡Voy Blue!—gritó, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba seguro de que si Gold lo hubiese visto así, estaría soltando tonterías sobre el apocalipsis.

Al parecer... la vida de Platina de verdad era difícil. Ahora la comprendía mejor... tal vez podría llamarla para ser su amigo. Así ella no tendría que salir con ese par de bobos.

* * *

Platina se miró el cabello y las manos.

Volvía a tener sus adoradas hebras de color azulado y la piel de sus manos era suave y tersa al contacto, a diferencia de la de Silver, que parecía tosca y rasposa.

Escuchó un toque cuidadoso en la puerta.

—Disculpe señorita, por lo de ayer...—Pearl hablaba quedamente, casi con temor.

—No hay problema—contestó, antes de entrar al baño más feliz que de costumbre.

¿Su vida?¿Difícil? Comparada con la de Silver, era el paraíso. ¿Lo entendía ahora? Por supuesto.

El poké-reloj en su mesita sonó.

La imagen de cierto evolucionista pelirrojo apareció en la pantalla.

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
